The emergence of bacterial resistance to known antibacterial agents is becoming a major challenge in treating bacterial infections. One way forward to treat bacterial infections, and especially those caused by resistant bacteria, is to develop new antibacterial agents that can overcome the bacterial resistance. Coates et al. (Br. J. Pharmacol. 2007; 152(8), 1147-1154) have reviewed approaches to developing new antibiotics. However, the development of new antibacterial agents is a challenging task. For example, Gwynn et al. (Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences, 2010, 1213: 5-19) have reviewed the challenges in the discovery of antibacterial agents. Several antibacterial agents have been described in the prior art. However, there remains a need for potent antibacterial agents for use in treatment and/or prevention of bacterial infections, including those caused by bacteria that have acquired resistance to one or more of the known antibacterial agents. The inventors have surprisingly discovered certain fluorine containing compounds having antibacterial properties.